Akihisa's Depression
by WishingDragon45
Summary: Akihisa's depressed, can anyone figure out why? I suck at summaries. Rate and Review. Disclaimer: I do not own Baka and Test. I won't write any more stories until I get at least 5 reviews.


Something was wrong. They didn't know what, but something was terribly wrong with Akihisa Yoshii, and Yuuji Sakamoto, Kouta Tsuchiya, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, Shouko Kirishima, Aiko Kudou, Mizuki Himeji and Minami Shimada were determined to find out what.

It had started gradually, no one knew exactly when, or why, but their friend had begun to shut all of them out. The last time he had said more than two words to them had been a week ago.

(Flashback)

"Hey Akihisa." said Yuuji.

"Mmm" grumbled Akihisa.

"Hi, Akihisa-kun!" said Himeji brightly.

"Hey." he said.

"Hello, Akihisa." said Hideyoshi.

"Hi." was all he said.

"What's up?" said Kouta.

A wave of the hand was all the response he got.

"Hey Aki!" said Minami brightly as she walked into the classroom.

"Hey Minami." Akihisa muttered, looking away.

"You okay? You look a little down." she said

"I'm fine, just a bit fatigued from staying up late." he said, catching the others off guard.

"I didn't think you even knew what the word 'fatigue' meant" said Yuuji.

"Mmm" said Akihisa, not looking at them.

(Flashback Ends)

He hadn't said anything to the others since. He didn't even talk to his sister anymore. Everyone was at a loss for what to do, but they had to try if they wanted their friend back.

The next day, Akihisa had a new look. He had dyed his hair jet black, and was wearing deep blue contact lenses. His uniform had changed, too. Instead of the regular Fumizuki Academy uniform, he wore a black button-up with black dress pants, black shoes, and a white tie with the school's emblem stitched on it in blue. He no longer had the same cheerful look he usually had. It had been replaced with a cold glare that made even the FFF shrink back in fear.

He didn't sit down in his usual seat. Instead, he sat at the front of the room with his homework completed on the short table in front of him. The entire class was dumbstruck. The Ultimate Idiot, the dumbest of the dumb, had finished his homework.

When Iron Man walked into the room, he didn't seem surprised by Akihisa's recent change. In fact, he seemed to already know what was going on. He smiled as Akihisa handed in his homework. After Iron Man had checked everyone's homework, he handed it back to the few students that had actually done it. Mizuki, as always, got a perfect score, Yuuji got a 95, Hideyoshi got a 76, Kouta got a 69 and promptly passed out from blood loss, and Minami got an 87, but what surprised everyone was Akihisa's score. A perfect 100%.

At lunch, they met to decide what to do about Akihisa. They each had their own suggestions.

"How about we hit him in the head with a blunt object?" said Yuuji.

The suggestion was quickly declined.

"We could Pour a bucket of water over his head and see if he comes to his senses." said Hideyoshi.

"No, that won't work. We could try following him home to see what's going on like we did when we met his sister." said Himeji.

They put that suggestion in the Maybe category.

"I could show him one of my premium pictures" said Kouta.

The girls quickly shot down that idea.

"Why don't we just take turns trying to talk to him until one of us gets through to him?" said Minami, being the voice of reason.

Her voice was met by unanimous agreement.

Meanwhile, Akihisa was eating lunch in Class D with Miharu Shimizu, a girl whom he had befriended over the break. She was in love with Minami, and had tried many times to win her over, but all of her attempts had failed because Minami was in love with Akihisa.

"I like your new look." said Miharu.

"Thanks. I was originally just doing this to keep people at bay, but I guess that it can get pretty lonely without someone to talk to." said Akihisa.

"So, this is all to keep everyone at arms length?" said Miharu, wondering why anyone would want to be alone.

"Not everyone, just my friends." he said.

"Why would you want to push your friends away?" she asked, beginning to get confused.

"They just use me and don't even care if I get hurt in the process. It's okay for them to ask me for a favor from time to time, but they don't say thank you, or even tell me I might get injured. They just hurt me, and I don't want to be hurt anymore." he said, looking away.

"Even Minami?" she said, hoping he would say no.

"Yeah, even Minami. Granted, I usually deserve it when she hits me or calls me an idiot, but it hurts all the same. And yes, I know that I shouldn't be pushing her away too. And I'm not. She's the only one of my friends that I'll say more than two words to, except you, of course." he said.

Miharu was shocked, how could these words be coming from him?

"And I get it, if I love her, then why am I avoiding her? That one's simple. I don't want her to come to her senses one morning while we're together and realize I'm not good enough for her. I'm happy just being friends instead of wondering how much longer I've got until she finally figures out I'm not worth loving."

This startled Miharu. He loved Minami, too? She never even thought of him as a love rival! And noy worth loving? Was this even Akihisa anymore?

"You aren't actually stupid, are you?" she asked.

"No, I'm not, but they can't know that. Well, I have to go now, class is starting, but if the others ask you about my acting strangely, please tell them that I'm not their idiot anymore."

Miharu nodded once in agreement and sat down at her desk, waiting for the bell to ring.

When Akihisa got back to class, the others were sitting in a group, talking about how to get him to talk to them again. He smiled, wrote something down in his notepad, tore out the page, and dropped it on the floor next to them.

When they read it, the note said,_ Ask Miharu._

They had to wait for the final bell before they could go to Class D and talk to Miharu. When they did, she just shot them a glare and said "He's not your idiot anymore." They didn't know what she meant, but she wouldn't tell them any more, even when Minami asked, and she would usually do anything Minami asked.

They went to a cafe and saw that there was an open mic night, and Akihisa was on the stage about to sing a song with a bunch of other guys. He was lead guitar and lead vocals, there was a bassist, a backup guitarist, a backup singer, and a drummer. The backup guitarist was also a backup singer. They sat down at a table and waited for him to start singing.

"Hello, Everybody! Tonight we have a very nice set for all of you. Our first song of the night is We're Not Gonna Take It by Twisted Sister! Count us in!" he said.

"1...2...1, 2, 3, 4!" shouted the drummer, and the song began.

_"We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We've got the right to choose and_

_There ain't no way we'll lose it_

_This is our life, this is our song_

_We'll fight a 1000 legions_

_Don't pick our destiny 'cause_

_You don't know us, you don't belong_

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_Oh you're so condescending_

_Your goal is never ending_

_We don't want nothin', not a thing from you_

_Your life is tried and jaded_

_Boring and confiscated_

_If that's your best, your best won't do_

_Whoa..._

_Whoa... _

_We're right/yeah_

_We're free/yeah_

_We'll fight/yeah_

_You'll see/yeah_

_Oh we're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

_Oh we're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_Oh we're not gonna take it anymore_

_No way! _

_Whoa... _

_Whoa... _

_We're right/yeah_

_We're free/yeah_

_We'll fight/yeah_

_You'll see/yeah_

_We're not gonna take it_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_We're not gonna take it, no! _

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_Just you try and make us_

_We're not gonna take it_

_Come on_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_You're all worthless and weak_

_We're not gonna take it anymore_

_Now drop and give me twenty_

_We're not gonna take it_

_A Pledge pin_

_No, we ain't gonna take it_

_On your uniform_

_We're not gonna take it anymore!"_

The song ended, and Akihisa said "That was pretty good, this next one is called Centerfold by J. Geils Band!"

Yuuji, Shouko, Kouta, Aiko, Hideyoshi, Mizuki and Minami looked on in surprise, they never even knew that Akihisa could play the guitar.

_"Does she walk? Does she talk?_

_Does she come complete?_

_My homeroom homeroom angel always pulled me from my seat_

_She was pure like snowflakes, no one could ever stain_

_The memory of my angel could never cause me pain_

_The years go by and I'm looking through some girlie magazine_

_And there's my hometown angel on the pages in between_

_My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold_

_My angel is a centerfold, angel is a centerfold_

_My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold_

_Angel is a centerfold_

_Slipping notes, under the desk_

_While I was thinking about her dress_

_I was shy, I turned away, before she caught my eye_

_I was shakin' in my shoes whenever she flashed those baby blues_

_Something had a hold on me when Angel passed close by_

_Those soft and fuzzy sweaters, so magical to touch_

_To see her in that negligee is really just too much._

_My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold_

_My angel is a centerfold, angel is a centerfold_

_My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold_

_Angel is a centerfold_

_Come on_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah..._

_It's okay, I understand_

_This ain't no never-never land_

_I hope that when this issue's gone_

_I'll see you when your clothes are on_

_Take your car, yes we will, we'll take your car and drive it_

_Take it to a hotel room, and get 'em off in private_

_A part of me has just been ripped_

_The pages from my mind are stripped_

_Oh no, I can't deny it_

_Oh yeah, I guess I got to buy it_

_My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold_

_My angel is a centerfold, angel is a centerfold_

_My blood runs cold, my memory has just been sold_

_Angel is a centerfold_

_Come on_

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah..._

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah..."_

"Alright!" he said "This next one is by We The Kings, it's called Check Yes Juliet!"

They didn't know what to think. The way he could change his voice to fit the music so perfectly was unreal. They had never heard him sing before.

_"Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't tell your heart, don't stay we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_Check yes Juliet_

_I'll be waiting_

_Wishing, wanting yours for the taking_

_Just sneak out and don't tell a soul goodbye_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Here's the countdown:_

_3, 2, 1, now fall in my arms now_

_They can change the locks, don't let them change your mind_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ayo ayo_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't tell your heart, don't stay we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever we'll be_

_You and me_

_We're flying through the night_

_We're flying through the night_

_Way up high_

_The view from here is getting better with you_

_By my side_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't tell your heart, don't stay we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_Run baby run,_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart, don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run, forever will be_

_You and me_

_You and me_

_You and me"_

"This next one is called I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts! It's an acoustic, so we'll be changing instruments" he said as the intermission started.

Needless to say, his friends were surprised. Just a few saconds ago Akihisa had been singing songs about rebellion, and here he was, singing love songs.

"Alright, we're back! Hope you enjoyed the show so far. Now, without further ado, this is I Won't Let Go."

_"It's like a storm_

_That cuts a path_

_It breaks your will_

_It feels like that_

_You think you're lost_

_But you're not lost on your own_

_you're not alone_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_If you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

_It hurts my heart_

_To see you cry_

_I know it's dark_

_This part of life_

_Oh it finds us all_

_And we're too small_

_To stop the rain_

_Oh but when it rains_

_I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let you fall_

_Don't be afraid to fall_

_I'm right here to catch you_

_I won't let you down_

_It won't get you down_

_you're gonna make it_

_Yeah I know you can make it_

_Cause I will stand by you_

_I will help you through_

_When you've done all you can do_

_And you can't cope_

_And I will dry your eyes_

_I will fight your fight_

_I will hold you tight_

_And I won't let go_

_Oh I'm gonna hold you_

_And I won't let go_

_Won't let you go_

_No I won't"_

"Alright, if our drummer could return to the stage, this next one is called Love by Matt White."

They sat and marveled at his skillful guitar playing as the next song began playing.

_"And love .._

_Such a silly game we play, oh,_

_Like a summer's day in May._

_What is love, what is love?_

_I just want it to be love_

_oooh_

_And I, I, I, I, I... I can feel it in your kiss_

_It just gives me tender bliss_

_What is love, what is love?_

_I just want it to be love_

_oooh_

_When I feel you around,_

_I was mad as hell when I hit the ground._

_When I see you laugh away_

_It hurts but I just won't say,_

_oh, oh, oh... Love ..._

_Who can tell me I am wrong?_

_I just think that I am strong._

_What is love, what is love?_

_I just want it to be love._

_ooooh _

_When I feel you around, _

_I was so upset we fell on the ground_

_When I see you mad at me_

_It was such a silly thing_

_ooooooh _

_And love .._

_Such a silly game we play,_

_Like a summer's day in May._

_What is love, what is love?_

_I just want it to be love_

_ooooh. oh_

_And I, I, I, I, I... I can feel it in a kiss_

_It is something I will miss_

_What is love, what is love?_

_I just want you it be love"_

"What do you think? Alright, this is our last song of the night, It's called Let Her Go by Passenger."

Again, they sat awestruck as he began playing.

_"Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go_

_Staring at the bottom of your glass_

_Hoping one day you'll make a dream last_

_But dreams come slow and they go so fast_

_You see her when you close your eyes_

_Maybe one day you'll understand why_

_Everything you touch surely dies_

_But you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark_

_Same old empty feeling in your heart_

_'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast_

_Well you see her when you fall asleep_

_But never to touch and never to keep_

_'Cause you loved her too much_

_And you dived too deep_

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)_

_Well you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low_

_Only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low_

_Only hate the road when you're missin' home_

_Only know you love her when you let her go_

_And you let her go"_

"That's the end of it for us, you've been a wonderful crowd! Thank You and Goodnight!" said Akihisa as he walked off the stage and towards their table.

"I take it you enjoyed the show" he said. Glaring at them, he walked out of the cafe.

The next day, they decided to take turns trying to talk to him and see which one of them could get him to talk. First up was Yuuji.

"Hey man" he said.

Nothing.

"What's up?" he tried again.

Nothing.

When Yuuji returned empty-handed, Kouta went to talk to him.

"Akihisa." he said.

Silence.

"Wanna buy some pictures?" he said.

Still nothing.

After Kouta had given up, Hideyoshi gave it a try.

"Hello Akihisa"

No luck.

"I need help with the role I'm doing in the latest play for the drama club" he tried.

Silence.

Everyone was shocked when Hideyoshi failed. It was Shouko's turn now.

"Akihisa" she said.

Silence.

"Akihisa" she tried again, holding a taser.

No response.

When Shouko's attempt failed, Aiko went up next.

"Hey Akihisa" she said with a flirtatious smile.

Not even a wave.

"I'm not wearing any underwear today." she said seductively.

He just looked annoyed.

When even Aiko couldn't get through to him, they were at a loss for words. It was Mizuki's turn next.

"Akihisa-kun?" she asked.

No answer.

"Please Akihisa-kun! Just tell us what's wrong!" she said, breaking down.

Nothing but a disappionted stare.

When Mizuki returned, Minami took her turn. If he was able to survive things like Shouko's taser, Aiko's teasing, and Mizuki's crying, then Minami had her work cut out for her.

"Hey Aki." she said tentatively.

"Hey Minami, what's up?" he said, finally speaking.

"Well, do you think you could tell me what's wrong? You've been kind of distant lately." she said carefully.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm just a bit tired" he said coolly.

"You and I both know that's a lie," she said "You've been ignoring us, doing your homework, and hanging out with Miharu! That's not normal, you never do any of those things!" she yelled.

"No, it's true, I'm just tired." he said again.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Tired of pretending to be stupid, tired of being hurt by the people closest to me, and most of all, tired of just being your friend when I'm-" he stopped himself before he could say anything else.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked.

He reached into his pocket and took out an envelope. "Here." he said, handing it to her. "Don't read it until you get home, and don't let the others see it."

She nodded, and walked away to talk to the others.

When she got home, she decided to open the envelope that Akihisa had given her. Inside there was a picture and a letter. The picture was of her smiling at the camera wearing her yellow yukata with a light pink blush on her cheeks. She blushed just from looking at it. She decided to put the picture down and read the letter. Each line she read made her blush even redder.

_Dear Minami,_

_I'm not very good at things like this, but it's time for me to come clean. I've kept it a secret for so long, but I think it's finally time to tell someone._

_First of all, I'm not really an idiot._

_I was tutored from a young age by Nishimura-sensei. He taught me enough to get me into Class A. The only reason you thought I was an idiot is because I didn't want to lose you as friends. You accepted me because you thought I was an idiot, so I was afraid that you'd leave me if you knew what I was really like. It has happened to me before._

_Secondly, I believe you noticed the picture._

_The picture is my personal treasure. I've never let anyone else see it. I wanted that picture to be mine alone. But as it's time for me to come clean, I'll tell you why I've kept it for so long._

_I love you, Minami. I've loved you ever since I first met you. You're smart, beautiful, and passionate. Your smile sets my heart ablaze, and your eyes are like stars that outshine the sun itself. I've always wanted to tell you about my feelings, but never had the courage to tell you. I've finally lifted the burden that I've been carrying for the past year and a half._

_I don't know what I'd do without you, but I do know that I love you. I also know that I'm not good enough. You're too good for me, I don't deserve someone as amazing as you, but unless I know you don't feel the same way, I'll never be able to move on._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Akihisa_

As Minami finished reading the letter, she thought about the fact that she had been the only one that Akihisa would talk to. She had broken through and gotten a glimpse of the man that she had come to love with all her heart. She had to see him. Now.

Akihisa sat in his room doing his homework when he heard a knock at the door. When he opened the door, he was immediately surprised by Minami wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with everything she had. When they broke apart for air, Akihisa just had to know one thing.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but what on Earth possessed you to do that?" he asked.

"Aki, I love you, and if you think you're not good enough for me, then too bad. You're stuck with me." she said, kissing him again.

"Minami. Does that mean that you return my feelings?"

"What else would it mean? I just kissed you, twice, and confessed my undying love for you. Of course I return your feelings." she said, burying her head in his chest.

"Thank You." he said, wrapping his arms around her.

The next day, the others were surprised when Akihisa announced that he and Minami were dating. No one knew what to say when he suddenly kissed her right in front of them, and when the FFF tried to "punish" him for dating a girl, he challenged them all to a practice ST war, seventeen against one. Akihisa won with a score of 57,326, proving to everyone that he was smarter than he let on. Finally, Akihisa was respected by his friends, and was dating the woman he loved with all his heart.

Things were finally starting to look up for him.


End file.
